memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Naamloos USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel
Onderstaande is een lijst van naamloos USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel. :'' Voor de volledige lijst van genaamd personeel, zie USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel.'' Commando Divisie Alien bemanningslid Dit vrouwelijke alien bemanningslid liet haar haar rode verven in de kapperszaak op de Enterprise rond sterrendatum 44390.1, terwijl Geordi La Forge zijn haar liet knippen door kapper V'Sal. Data raakte hierbij lichtelijk geïrriteerd. (TNG:"Data's Day") Ballerina Dit vrouwelijke commando divisie bemanningslid geloofde dat ze een ballerina was, nadat de Enterprise een gebied in de ruimte was binnengegaan waar gedachten werkelijkheid werden. (TNG:"Where No One Has Gone Before") :Gespeeld door Victoria Dillard. Brug officier Dit vrouwelijke commando divisie bemanningslid werkte op de brug, achter de tactische console, toen de Enterprise crashte op de planeet Veridian III. ("Star Trek: Generations") :Gespeeld door Patricia Tallman. Computer ensign (TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint") :Gespeeld door Evelyn Guerrero. Flight controller (2364) (TNG:"The Naked Now") :Gespeeld door David Renan. Flight controller (2368) Deze vrouwelijke ensign was op de conn gestationeerd toen de Enterprise in een baan vloog van de maan van Mab-Bu VI. Ze vulde de positie van Ro Laren in toen zij en Geordi La Forge probeerden om Deanna Troi, Data en Miles O'Brien te bevrijden van de invloed van Ux-Mal terroristen. (TNG:"Power Play") Helmsman Hij nam de plaats over van Worf (na Lieutenant Torres) op de conn toen de Enterprise voor de eerste keer Q ontmoette in het begin van 2364, tijdens het uitvoeren van een schotel afscheiding maneuvre. (TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint") Deze ensign werkte op de helm in 2365 en behoorde bij de bemanning die achterbleef op de Enterprise tijdens de oorlogssimulatie met de [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]]. (TNG:"Peak Performance") Dit bemanningslid was ook aanwezig op de afgebroken huwelijksceremonie van Lwaxana Troi en Campio in 2368. (TNG:"Cost of Living") In 2370 liep deze Lieutenant junior grade tegen Jean-Luc Picard aan toen deze nog verward was na een tijd reis. (TNG:"All Good Things...") :Gespeeld door Steve Carnahan. Hij speelde later William McKenzie, een terugkerend karakter in ''Star Trek: Voyager. Het is mogelijk dat deze twee karakters hetzelfde persoon zijn.'' Bemanningslid (TNG:"Transfigurations")'' :Gespeeld door Doug Drexler. Operations Divisie Engineering personeel ---- Engineer (2364) (TNG: "The Naked Now") :Gespeeld door Skip Stellrecht. Engineer Ensign (2364) Engineer. (TNG:"Home Soil") :Gespeeld door Carolyne Barry Engineer Ensign (2365) Engineer. (TNG:"The Child") :Gespeeld door Dore Keller Engineer Ensign (2369) Deze menselijke ensign werkte in Engineering en startte een energie overdracht naar een Romulan Roofvogel. Data was te laat om hem ervoor te waarschuwen, aangezien het schip in gevaar kon worden gebracht. (TNG:"Timescape") :Gespeeld door Joel Fredericks. Transporter technicus (2368) Deze Ensign werkte in de transporter ruimte toen Miles O'Brien, Deanna Troi en Data werden "overgenomen" door Ux-Mal terroristen in 2368. Hij was niet in staat om deze terug te stralen naar de planeet Mab-Bu VI, waar ze vandaan kwamen omdat O'Brien de transporter array in een diagnostische mode had geschakeld. (TNG:"Power Play") :Gespeeld door Ryan Reid Transporter Chief (2371) ("Star Trek: Generations") :''Gespeeld door Granville Ames. ---- Security personeel ---- Tactical Officer (2364) (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") :Gespeeld door Timothy Dang. Tactical Officer (2364) Een Ensign die in 2364 werkte op het tactical station tijdens de missie naar Rubicun III. (TNG:"Justice") : Gespeeld door Josh Clark. Later speelde hij Lieutenant Joseph Carey in ''Star Trek: Voyager. Het is mogelijk dat deze karakters hetzelfde persoon zijn. Tactical Officer (2365) Toen Worf tijdelijke het commando van de Enterprise overnam tijdens de ''T'Ong'' crisis van 2365, werkte deze man op tactical. (TNG:"The Emissary") : Gespeeld door Diedrich Bader. Security bemanningsleden Deze Security officer werkte in 2368 op de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise-D]]. (TNG:"Power Play") :Gespeeld door Patricia Tallman. Security Officer (2371) Deze Security officer werkte in 2371 op de ''Enterprise''-D. ("Star Trek: Generations") :Gespeeld door Henry Marshall. ---- Dubbele rollen (Engineering en Security) ---- Transporter Chief, Security Guard (2360s) Deze ensign transporter chief werkte ook als een security bewaker aan boord van de Enterprise-D tussen 2364 en 2367. (TNG:"The Naked Now", "Code of Honor", "Haven", "Reunion") :gespeeld door Michael Rider. ---- Niet nader beschreven ---- Bolian Ensign Een Bolian ensign werkte in de operations divisie in de 2360s aan boord van de Enterprise. In 2367 dronk hij wat in Ten Forward, toen Captain Jean-Luc Picard met Mirasta Yale, een Malcorian, binnenkwam en hem toonde dat de Federatie bestond uit vele rassen. (TNG:"First Contact") Bemanningslid (2364) (TNG:"Where No One Has Gone Before") Bemanningslid in shuttledok Dit bemanningslid werkte in shuttledok 2 in het begin van 2366 en was verantwoordelijk voor de lancering van de ei sonde van Dr. Paul Stubbs. (TNG:"Evolution") :Gespeeld door Randal Patrick Bemanningslid (2368) Dit bemanningslid raakte verslaafd aan het Ktarian spel en speelde het spel in ''Ten Forward. (TNG:"The Game") Bemanningslid in laadruim 4 In 2369 werkte dit bemanningslid in laadruim 4, samen met twee andere bemanningsleden, toen de interne sensoren een enorme electromagnetische stralingspiek registreerden in het laadruim. Toen een medisch team op onderzoek uitging, bleek dat ze niets mankeerden en dat de sensoren niet goed gewerkt hadden. (TNG:"Schisms") :Gespeeld door Angelo McCabe Bemanningslid (2371) Een '''bemanningslid' was aanwezig in Ten Forward in 2371 terwijl de Enterprise onderzoek deed bij het Amargosa observatorium. ("Star Trek: Generations") :Gespeeld door Stewart Lew. Ensign (2368) Deze ensign was verslaafd aan het Ktarian spel en bood haar spel aan Robin Lefler en Wesley Crusher aan toen ze zag dat zij er geen hadden. (TNG:"The Game") :Gespeeld door Diana M. Hurley Lieutenant (2369) Deze Lieutenant was gestationeerd op de ''Enterprise in 2369. Ze had het commando op de brug toen Miles O'Brien gedag kwam zeggen tegen Captain Picard voor het vertrek van het schip van Deep Space 9. Ze vertelde dat de Captain in zijn ready room was en bood aan om tegen Captain Picard te vertellen dat hij er was, maar hij besloot om Picard niet te storen. (DS9:"Emissary") :Gespeeld door Megan Butler. Sciences Divisie Vulcan science divisie officer (2364) Deze Vulcan werd uit de secundaire romp geëvacueerd toen de schotel sectie Q tegenkwam. (TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint") Medische officer Lieutenant Commander aan boord van de Enterprise in 2364. (TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint") Nam deel aan reddingspogingen op Quadra Sigma III (TNG:"Hide and Q") en assisteerde Dr. Beverly Crusher bij haar pogingen Natasha Yar te redden. (TNG:"Skin of Evil") Ze hielp mee met de behandelingen van patiënten die een virus hadden opgelopen van Quazulu VIII en hielp tegelijkertijd een ziek bemanningslid op de brug. (TNG:"Angel One") Was ook aanwezig op het Klingon doodsritueel dat uitgevoerd werd voor de vluchteling Kunivas. (TNG:"Heart of Glory") Medische technicus (2364) Deze ensign diende als een medische technicus aan boord van de Enterprise in 2364. Hielp met de behandeling van Data na zijn ontmoeting met de Edo God. (TNG:"Justice") Assisteerde met het verwerken van Klingon overlevenden van het vrachtschip Batris. (TNG:"Heart of Glory") Hielp mee met de reddingspoging van Tasha Yar. (TNG:"Skin of Evil") :Gespeeld door Brad Zerbst. Medische technicus (2365) Deze medische technicus hielp met het uitvoeren van scans op William Riker, die op een verkenningsmissie geïnfecteerd was. (TNG:"Shades of Grey") Vulcan science divisie officer (2365) Deze Vulcan genoot van een drankje in Ten Forward toen Thadiun Okona aan boord van de Enterprise kwam. (TNG:"The Outrageous Okona") Zuster (2366) Deze zuster werkte in de ziekenboeg kort nadat Dr. Paul Stubbs zijn eerste experimenten had uitgevoerd met Het Ei aan boord van de Enterprise in de Kavis Alpha sector. Ze hielp mee met zijn behandeling nadat hij ruw in het rond was geworpen door storingen in het schip. (TNG:"Evolution") :Gespeeld door Mary McCusker. Zuster (2367) Deze zuster verzorgde de zwangere Francisca Juarez kort voordat ze moeder werd in 2367. Ze riep Dr. Crusher op het holodek op om mede te delen dat de weeën elkaar opvolgden binnen een minuut, waarna de doctor zich naar de ziekenboeg haastte. Nadat de baby geboren was, wikkelde ze het jongetje in voordat Captain Jean-Luc Picard naar de crèche kwam om de nieuwste aanwinst op het schip welkom te heten. (TNG:"Data's Day") Medische technicus (2369) Deze medische technicus had dienst in de ziekenboeg toen bemanningsleden van de Enterprise ontvoerd werden door een solanagen basis levensvorm. Hij bemerkte dat de arm van Commander Riker geamputeerd was geweest. (TNG:"Schisms") :Gespeeld door John Nelson Medische technicus (2371) Een medische technicus in dienst in 2371. Bracht een mobiel biobed naar de transporter ruimte na de terugkeer van Commander La Forge van de Duras zusters. Hielp met de verzorging van gewonde bemanningsleden in de daaropvolgende aanval. Hielp later met de evacuatie van gewonde bemanningsleden uit de schotel sectie. ("Star Trek: Generations") :''Gespeeld door Tarik Ergin. Science divisie bemanningslid (2364) (TNG:"The Naked Now") :Gespeeld door Kenny Koch. Science divisie bemanningslid Een sciences divisie bemanningslid kreeg een hallucinatie van een inferno in een gang op de Enterprise. Captain Jean-Luc Picard kon hem ervan overtuigen dat het niet echt was en gaf hem de opdracht om naar zijn post terug te keren. (TNG:"Where No One Has Gone Before") :Gespeeld door Dennis Madalone. Science divisie bemanningslid (2364) (TNG:"Where No One Has Gone Before") Science divisie ensign (TNG:"The Neutral Zone")'' :Gespeeld door Susan Sackett. Science divisie koppel Deze twee getrouwde science divisie officieren repliceerden een konijn vor hun zoon in het repliceer centrum van het schip in 2367. (TNG:"Data's Day") Burgers Kunst klas model Deze vrouw poseerde naakt voor een kunst klas, die bijgewoond werd door Jean-Luc Picard, Lieutenant Wright en Ensign Williams in 2366. (TNG:"A Matter of Perspective") Bolian kapper Behalve Mot en V'Sal werkte er nog een andere Bolian kapper in de kapperszaak op de Enterprise. Terwijl Deanna Troi en Beverly Crusher uitrustten in de kapperszaak, werd het haar van een mannelijk bemanningslid van de Enterprise geknipt. (TNG:"The Host") Bolian man Een Bolian man stapte uit de turbolift en passeerde Deanna Troi en Samuel Clemens toen ze hem in 2369 het schip liet zien. Aangezien hij uit de 19e eeuw kwam veronderstelde hij dat de Bolian een soort knecht was, maar Troi legde aan hem uit dat zoiets niet bestond in de Federatie. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Deel II") :Gespeeld door Leonard Jones. Bolian ober Ober aan boord van de Enterprise in 2371. Stuurde Captain Picard naar Dr. Tolian Soran. ("Star Trek: Generations") :Gespeeld door Dennis Tracy. Bolian vrouw Een Bolian vrouw was aanwezig in Ten Forward in 2371 terwijl de Enterprise onderzoek deed naar het Amargosa observatorium. Nadat Captain Picard binnen was gekomen, op zoek naar Dr. Tolian Soran, liep hij langs deze vrouw. ("Star Trek: Generations" Meisje met teddybeer Burger aan boord van de Enterprise. Ze werd van haar ouders gescheiden na de evacuatie van de schotel sectie en werd in veiligheid gebracht door Commander La Forge en Lieutenant Farrell. Haar teddybeer viel en raakte zoek in de chaos. ("Star Trek: Generations") :Gespeeld door Brittany Parkyn. Ober Deze menselijke ober werkte in Ten Forward in 2369 en nam de bestelling van Captain Montgomery Scott aan voor een Scotch whiskey. Captain Scott, die synthehol niet kende, vond het maar niets en vertelde de ober dat hij al honderd jaar voordat de ober geboren was Scotch dronk en dat dit zeker geen Scotch was. (TNG:"Relics") :Gespeeld door Ernie Mirich. Vulcan jongen (2364) Een Vulcan jongen werd geëvacueerd uit de secundaire romp, samen met een Vulcan science divisie officier en vele anderen, toen de schotel sectie Q ontmoette. (TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint") Vulcan viool speler Een mannelijke Vulcan vioolspeler behoorde tot de groep muzikanten die een voordracht hielden in Ten Forward in 2366. (TNG:"The Ensigns of Command") Vulcan in kapperszaak Een Vulcan werd geknipt in Mot's kapperszaak, terwijl Captain Jean-Luc Picard geknipt werd door Mot zelf. (TNG:"Ensign Ro") Vulcan jongen (2368) Een Vulcan jongen was één van de kinderen die in het klaslokaal met klei werkten. (TNG:"Imaginary Friend") Vulcan vrouw Een Vulcan vrouw was aanwezig in Ten Forward in 2371 terwijl de Enterprise onderzoek deed naar het Amargosa observatorium. Nadat Captain Picard binnen was gekomen, op zoek naar Dr. Tolian Soran, liep hij langs deze vrouw. ("Star Trek: Generations" Leraar Deze leraar werkte op de Enterprise op de dag dat Timothy daar ook was. Timothy was gered van de SS Vico. Tijdens de les las de leraar een mythologisch verhaal voor, maar Timothy weigerde op te letten, ondanks een vermaning. (TNG:"Hero Worship") :Gespeeld door Steven Einspahr. Enterprise-D personeel, naamloos Categorie:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel Enterprise-D personeel, naamloos de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D